


A Tall Tail Heist

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Bondage, Bound, Candles, Choking, Collar, Collars, Come Swallowing, Demon Dean Winchester, Forced Relationship, Gag, Heist, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, M/M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Pet, Rape, Sex Slave, Soulless Sam Winchester, Whipping, candle wax, kidnap, knife, male reader - Freeform, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: A request that I never did XDD so I attempted to do it.TW- Abuse and R*pe
Relationships: Dean/Reader/Sam, Soulless Sam/Reader/Demon Dean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A Tall Tail Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HauntRavensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/gifts).



A tall tail Heist  
A long overdue request... for a faithful reader!  
\--------------M/M/M Soulless Sam/Male Reader/Demon Dean------------------------------

Sneaking in was easy enough, the bunker was out of no where but once found unmistakable. You hoped no one was currently home, but unsure if you could make any noise, you had left the bunker door slightly open so your escape would be fast. You had been hired to procure an item of magic, something you didn't know much about but knew you were going to be paid handsomely for your job. You had been staking out the bunker for a long time now, you didn't however know who lived inside. A demon and a man with no soul currently inhabited the home, and that was going to get you in trouble. As you begin to walk open doors and look about you found the item you were to get. It was a large scroll, you smirked, knowing they would never be getting it back you placed your business card in its place. If they ever noticed it was gone at least they knew you could steal it back. 

Smiling you began to tiptoe out. Hearing the sound of a man shouting you stiffened. Panic flowing in you, you thought no one was home. You gulped and peeked around the corner seeing a tall man walking down the other hall. You let out a deep breath and began to sprint towards the exit. Running up the stairs caused the sound of your footsteps to echo within the bunker. You heard two distinct male voices shouting to one another as you slammed the door shut. Running to your car you began to drive off as the door to the bunker shot open and the two men watched you leave. With a smirk you flipped them off holding the scroll to mock them. They looked to one another, the one mans eyes flicked black. 

Dread washed over you, and you only hoped they didn't find your card. You had been to cocky and made a horrible mistake. 

\- 

It had been about a week and a half since your last heist and you finally had gotten a call for another. The voice sounded soft and kind. You were to go to an abandoned building supposedly it held an item of value. They just wanted you to do it and pay you so they didn't have to. It wasn't supposed to be occupied. Just not enough time for the caller to do it. They offered a good amount of money so you quickly took the job. They asked you to do it tonight, and so you did. 

You drove to the building, it was large and seemed to be falling apart. You smirked, this was going to be one of the easiest payouts. Parking under the cover of a large willow you began to walk towards the building. You knew it looked empty, but squatters were always a possibility. Slipping into the building you began to descend, you had been told the artifact was on the lowest floor. 

With your blood pumping you continued you descent. You made it to the lowest floor, 10 floors down. Clearly whoever had this artifact hidden had gone overkill. You walked room to room until you found the bookshelf. You grabbed the artifact and suddenly the door slammed shut, something shot out wrapping your ankles in a tight bond. You fell forward, hitting your hands against the bookshelf as you feel to your knees. That was when you heard the laughing. 

The two men from before stepped out of the shadows, the shorter ones eyes flashing black. The taller of the two inched closer lifting your chin to look him in the eyes. "Thought you could steal from us did you?"

"I...I-" You stuttered as the words began to grow harder to come out. "I...I am so sorry. I sold it already but I will get you anything you want, no charge. I..I promise!"

"Damn right you are, you are going to get me and my brother off. Can't really go anywhere can you? Whats your name thief."

"It..it..its (y/n)."

"Mhhm what a name." Sam smirked, he looked you over that was when he noticed something. You had a tail. He smiled and looked to his brother. "So tell me, should we keep him as a pet?" He smiled looking you over as he grew closer. 

Dean growled with a nod. "Of course, why else did you think I brought this?" He held up a collar and leash and quickly attached it to you. With a gulp you tracked both their movements. 

You began to panic attempting to hide but you didn't. You chose not to move, you couldn't even if you had wanted to. Fear pulsated within you. He smiled and began to undress you. An attempt to struggle was futile as Sam slammed you against a table. 

The pain subsided as quickly as your clothes were ripped from your body. Sam smiled growing close to you, he licked your jawline. Sam smiled and flipped you over holding your tail up exposing your ass and hole. He grinned licking his finger getting them wet, he inserted two and began to stretch your hole. "Pleas...please stop!" You begged. Sam smiled looking you over as his brother joined in inserting a finger as well. They began to finger you roughly. 

Tears ran down your face as both men had two fingers inside you. They weren't being soft. They tied your ankles to the table legs so you were spread, your tail curling, and your wrists were tied in front of yourself. "Pl..please..please.." Sam looked to his brother then back to you as they exposed their own cocks. Your penis hung off the table. Sam grasped yours and began to forcefully jack you off while biting your balls. The marks weren't going to go away anytime soon. Dean smiled as he pulled out a toy-chest full of dildos, chains, knives, candles, shockers, whips, plugs and gags. There were also many other items littered within. 

"Aren't you a pretty sight." Dean smiled as he slapped your ass. "Put this on our pets cock Sammy." Dean snarled handing him a cock ring and a cock-cage. Sam smiled and nodded doing as he was instructed he then stood up and walked to the front of you grabbing your face and shoving his cock into your mouth. 

"Bite me and I will cut your tongue out and make you swallow your own cock." He growled. You nodded, his manhood hitting the back of your throat, before you could react to draw back the other man came behind you slamming himself into your ass. Bucking Sams cock went deeper down your throat. As you gagged Sam's seed shot down your throat. He pulled out and smiled. "Swallow it, pet." You did knowing that this man was willing to kill you. Dean fucked you rough on the table as Sam slapped your face before forcing his cock back into your mouth. "Lick and please me slave." Sam snarled as he grabbed your head fucking your mouth. 

Dean smirked as he pulled your tail. The mix of pain and pleasure was starting to get to you as the two men ejaculated inside you at the same time. They pulled away from you, you swallowed Sams seed, while Dean's began to spill out of you. Sam smiled and Dean slapped your ass, you struggled on the table but nothing accrued from it. However Sam grabbed the gag and forcing it in your mouth while Dean shoved a butt plug in your gaging ass while they both moved you to a standing position tying your wrists to the ceiling while they once again spread your legs. 

Dean grabbed a knife and Sam lit a candle. You began to panic as Dean traced the knife along your arms and chest while Sam dripped candle wax onto your leg. Any movement or twitch would cause the knife to cut you, the pain was intense but they both clearly were hard because of it. 

Your leash hung from the collar on your neck, saliva dripped from your ball gag while your tail attempted to remove the toy in your ass that was keeping what was left of Deans cum inside you. Dean took notice of your tail and Sam dripped some wax onto it causing you to jump. Dean's knife left a large wound at the jump causing you to scream out the best you could in pain. Both men laughed, Sam slapped your face and began to jack off covering your chest in more sperm. Dean licked off the blood from the wound he had created. 

You looked at them both and then down to your leg, it seemed that thousands of little wax drips covered your leg. Dean untied your writs and bent you forward once again, your wrists were tied to a chair while your ankles stayed tied where they are. Sam grabbed a dildo from the box and began to fuck you with it without a break. Neither of them seemed to have any kindness in their heart. They clearly wanted to keep you as their sex slave. 

The one had to be some sort of monster with those horrific black eyes. While the other just seemed not to have any care for what he was doing. The pain he was inflicting seemed to bring him joy. The gag was removed once more and Dean began to fuck your mouth. Sams placed two Dildo's in your ass and smiled slapping their bottoms forcing them to go in as deep as they could. Gagging on Dean's cock he shot his load into the back of your throat while Sam removed both the dildos and inserted his own cock. They fucked you in a rough quick rhythm. Dean pulled out from your mouth slapped your face with his cock a few times and went to the back with his brother. They both had their cocks in your ass, with the gag out your moaned screams echoed within the building. Sam smiled as he came, while Dean pulled your tail and sot his load in as well. 

"Please..please stop please! I beg of you please stop please!!!" 

"Look Sammy our whore is begging for us already. Don't you have to cum little pet?" You looked back to the black eyed one and only nodded as they both thrusted into you at the same time. They both pulled out of you and walked around to your front. "What a slut."

"Please..please can I cu...cum and please...please stop this." 

Sam smiled removing the cage and ring around your balls and cock. Sam began to milk the cum out of you, he snickered looking up to his big brother. Dean smiled pulling on your leash so your face had to view his own. "A demon's whore. What a sweet fuck. Sam why don't we feed him?"

"Well I mean if hes gonna be our pet we need to." Sam stood up whipping your cum on your back, the rest pooled below you. They both began to jack off, "keep your mouth open or you won't get anything to eat slut." He snarled. You opened your mouth your legs quivering as they both began to shoot their cum in your mouth. "Swallow it all or you won't like your new masters."

You swallowed as Sam slapped your face once again. You knew your life was now going to be sex and pain. You were their pet now. The collar and leash told you that was your fate. Before you could begin to plead, once more you had your hole filled with their cocks. They laughed at your screams as they filled you with their large cocks and seed. 

Sam pulled out and Dean continued to fuck your hole. Sam began to whip your back covering you in lashes, blood began to drip as pain and pleasure filled your chest. That was when both men stopped what they were doing. You realized what you had done you had cum. Dean growled. "I told you to ask to cum slut! Now we need to cage your cock again." 

"Please..no please I am so- fuc-ow!" You screamed out in pain as Dean slapped your ass and Sam whipped your cock and balls before caging you. Tears streamed down your face. They both smiled at one another and began to cum on your naked form. Fucking you was easy and enjoyable for them. Despite having no soul Sam actually enjoyed you. Dean's heart was in it depsite him being a Demon. 

You are their slave now.


End file.
